couldn't convey
by demikooo
Summary: one-shot!/ melihat sasuke adalah hobiku, sedangkan mendapatkan cinta sasuke adalah cita-citaku. itu hanyalah harapan sederhanaku saat ini dan seterusnya. RnR?


Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Pairing : sasuhina

Setting : AU

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort (maybe?)

Warning! : full of gajeness, OOC, sad ending?

You can hate my story, but the pairing. Don't like don't read!

Inspired from an anime.. Ta~da

**Couldn't convey**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, murid pindahan dari Tokyo? Jika bertanya pada murid-murid SMA Konoha, rata-rata dari mereka pasti menjawab "tahu". Sasuke adalah lelaki yang berwajah tampan, misterius, dari keluarga kaya, dan tentu saja.. keren. Tidak sedikit gadis yang menyukainya. Tidak terkecuali aku. Aku, Hyuuga Hinata, juga menyukainya.

Aku mulai mengenalnya sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu sedang musim panas dan semua murid mengeluhkan karena tidak adanya kipas angin disetiap ruangan sekolah kami, mengingat sekolah kami hanya berada di sebuah pedesaan asri. Namun kedatangan Sasuke seperti angin sejuk di sekolah, terutama bagi anak perempuan. Ia datang ke kelasku dan mengenalkan dirinya dengan wajah datar. Seperti gadis pada umumnya, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan mengalami cinta pertama.

Kukira aku hanya kagum pada Sasuke karena wajahnya yang tampan dan bawaannya yang tenang. Namun semakin aku sering melihatnya, perlahan perasaan ini bergeser menjadi perasaan suka. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona wajahku begitu pula dengan debaran jantungku yang kian mencepat saat aku berada di dekatnya maupun saat melihatnya. Dan perasaan ini makin menjadi-jadi setelah Sasuke membantuku memperbaiki mesin motor skuterku yang rusak saat diperjalanan pulang. Semenjak itu kami selalu pulang bersama dengan mengendarai motor masing-masing karena arah rumah kami yang searah.

Gosip-gosip mulai bermunculan entah dari mana dan dari siapa, mengatakan bahwa aku dan Sasuke berpacaran. Aku kepanikan sementara Sasuke tetap tenang dan seakan tidak peduli. Padahal aku tahu, status kami yang tadinya hanya sekedar teman sekarang menjadi 'teman dekat'. Hanya 'teman dekat'. Dan setelah itu, gosip-gosip itu mereda dengan sendirinya.

Sasuke yang kukenal sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak kukenal. Ia tampan, baik hati, senang membantu, tenang, namun tetap misterius. Seakan tidak membiarkan satu orang pun memasuki kehidupannya yang dulu sebelum pindah ke Konoha. Kurasa ini sangat pribadi, karena aku selalu mendapati Sasuke selalu memperhatikan layar ponsel mewahnya dan kadang pula mengetik-ngetik sesuatu pada tuts ponselnya sembari menungguiku pulang sekolah. Aku ingin tahu apa yang dilihatnya dan apa yang diketiknya.

Aku hanyalah gadis pemalu yang sangat ingin tahu. Terlebih mengenai Sasuke. Baik dirinya yang dulu maupun yang sekarang. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh dan lebih jauh lagi. Tapi apa daya, untuk berbicara dengannya saja aku masih kurang berani. Kalau kami sedang bersama, lebih banyak keheningan yang tercipta daripada kata-kata. Tapi aku menyukai keheningan yang syahdu itu. Aku menyukai senyuman yang ia lemparkan padaku. Juga tatapannya yang lembut dan penuh dengan kata-kata yang tidak diungkapkannya. Aku tidak mengerti arti tatapannya itu. Tapi sejauh yang aku mengerti, tatapan itu hanyalah tatapan sayang kepada seorang sahabat.

Hatiku mencelos. Air mataku mengalir. Dadaku sesak karena terlalu banyak kata yang ingin kusampaikan pada Sasuke. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena tidak mampu dan terlalu malu untuk menyampaikan perasaanku pada Sasuke. Dan aku pun tidak tahu, harus sampai kapan aku harus menyembunyikan perasaanku ini.

.

Pada akhir musim gugur, aku dan Sasuke mengunjungi sebuah bukit yang terletak di sebelah barat kota Konoha. Bukit itu ditumbuhi oleh bunga _lavender_, begitu pula dengan satu pohon _sakura_ yang berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah bukit. Aku hanya menatap sendu pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapanku, meski sesekali memerhatikan Sasuke yang masih setia menatap layar ponselnya dengan pandangan lirih. Jujur, hatiku sakit. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah melihat senyumannya, meski senyumannya bukan ditujukan untukku. Aku ingin dia berbahagia meski kebahagiannya bukan denganku.

Dan saat angin musim gugur berhembus kencang, ponsel Sasuke jatuh menggelinding ke arah bawah bukit. Aku menampilkan senyumku, berkata padanya bahwa aku akan mengambilkannya. Sasuke tampak sedikit keberatan namun ia membiarkanku mengambilkannya. Ia memberi sebuah senyuman simpul dan kembali memandangi hamparan bunga-bunga lavender dengan tatapan yang sendu dan kian meredup. Seraya aku berjalan menuju tempat ponselnya terjatuh, aku berusaha keras agar air mataku tidak menitik. Tapi air mataku langsung tumpah begitu melihat sesosok wanita cantik yang anggun sedang tersenyum di layar ponsel Sasuke. Di bagian belakang ponsel Sasuke terdapat ukiran manik-manik berwarna pink bertuliskan 'Sakura'. Tidak perlu menebak lagi, aku sudah tahu bahwa gadis di layar itu adalah gadis yang dicintai Sasuke. Aku merasa kecil dan merasa semakin sulit untuk menjangkau Sasuke.

Sama seperti bunga-bunga yang berguguran, hatiku ikut gugur...

.

Semenjak aku mengetahui gadis yang dicintai Sasuke, aku berusaha untuk menjaga jarakku dengannya. Berharap jika aku terus menghindarinya, maka perasaanku terhadapnya akan hilang maupun berkurang. Namun rasanya percuma karena Sasuke selalu menungguiku setiap pulang sekolah, lengkap dengan senyumannya yang mempesona.

Aku tidak mau jatuh lagi kedalam pesona Sasuke. Aku tidak mau lagi jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama. Aku terlalu lelah. Namun nyatanya hatiku menolak dan aku justru terjatuh lebih dalam lagi kedalam lubang pesonanya. Aku tidak mau mengakui tapi juga tidak bisa menampik. Dan aku tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk melepaskannya. Karena memaksakan diri melepaskan Sasuke, sama dengan memaksakan diri untuk tidak bernafas. Sangat sulit, bukan?

Aku ingat kata kakakku, Neji, agar aku menjauhi Sasuke. Karena menurut kakak, Sasuke itu buas. Kakak tidak mau aku tersakiti karena cinta yang hanya sebelah tangan ini. Dan meskipun sudah bisa dipastikan akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun aku juga teringat kata sahabatku, Tenten, agar aku tidak pernah menyerah. Tenten gadis yang positif dan selalu berusaha. Tenten kerap menyemangatiku agar terus meraih Sasuke. Karena bagi Tenten, mengejar cinta sama halnya dengan mengejar mimpi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku bingung terhadap dua pilihan yang harus kupilih.

Melihat Sasuke adalah hobiku, sedangkan mendapatkan cinta Sasuke adalah cita-citaku. Itu hanyalah harapan sederhanaku saat ini dan seterusnya.

.

Hari esok bagiku terasa begitu lama. Malam ini aku masih belum bisa terpejam karena terlalu banyak memikirkan Sasuke. Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk memberitahu Sasuke perihal perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan yang tak tersampaikan ini menghantuiku setiap malam. Aku juga memikirkan tentang sikap Sasuke padaku. Sasuke itu baik hati, sampai-sampai membuatku ingin menangis karena kebaikannya selama ini. Aku juga tidak pernah tahu kalau rasa 'cinta' bisa sesakit ini, tapi inilah yang kurasakan setiap kali aku memikirkannya... Sasuke. Dan hanya Sasuke yang ada di pikiranku saat aku sudah jatuh tertidur.

Seperti dugaanku, Tenten tersenyum sangat lebar begitu aku memberitahunya bahwa hari ini aku akan menyampaikan perasaanku pada Sasuke. Tenten tersenyum bangga padaku dan kemudian memelukku dengan pelukannya yang hangat. Aku tahu, lebih baik memberitahunya sekarang atau aku tidak akan pernah memberitahunya.

.

Dan seperti biasa Sasuke menungguiku di depan gerbang sekolah, mengabaikan cuaca yang sangat dingin. Aku mengeratkan syalku sembari berjalan ke arahnya, lalu berkata padanya bahwa hari ini aku pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menjawab bahwa ia juga berjalan kaki hari ini.

Aku tahu Sasuke berbohong. Aku melihat motornya terparkir di lapangan parkir sekolah. Hal itu lagi-lagi membuatku tidak enak hati dan merasa Sasuke sangat baik padaku. Padahal Sasuke tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Karena jika Sasuke berbaik hati padaku, hal itu akan membuatku semakin sulit melepaskannya. Dan membuatku makin mencintainya.

Pada akhirnya runtuh juga pertahananku. Aku tidak mampu membendung air mata yang selama ini kubendung. Aku bukannya tidak siap terhadap penolakan Sasuke, namun karena aku sudah tahu sendiri jawabannya.

_Sasuke_...

"Hinata?"

_Tolong_...

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kau menangis."

_Tolong... jangan berbaik hati padaku_...

"Hinata..."

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengenai ujung kepalaku. Salju. Membuatku menghentikkan tangisanku dan beralih menatap butiran-butiran salju yang mulai turun. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. kami hanya mampu menikmati keheningan ini sembari memperhatikan salju-salju yang turun dengan cantiknya.

Aku sudah tahu.. kini aku sudah tahu jawabannya...

Kutatap lagi Sasuke yang kini berjalan sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Ya, aku mengerti. Inilah yang membuat Sasuke sangat berbeda dengan para orang kebanyakan. Disaat yang sama, aku juga mengerti, bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah melihatku. Sasuke selalu melihat sesuatu yang letaknya sangat jauh, sesuatu yang tak dapat kulihat. Sasuke hanya akan terus menatap layar ponselnya saja, hanya kepada gadis itu. Sasuke hanya melihatku sebagai seorang sahabat. Ia peduli dan baik hati padaku karena aku sahabatnya.

Aku tidak bisa memasuki hati Sasuke. Sampai kapanpun, baginya aku hanyalah sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku tidak bisa memasuki kehidupannya yang dulu maupun kedalam seluk beluk hatinya yang masih menjadi misteri.

Seharusnya aku sadar. Seharusnya aku mengerti. Dan seharusnya aku sudah tahu, kalau harapanku tidak dapat diwujudkan. Sasuke bukan untukku. Maka dari itu, aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke tentang perasaanku. Biarkan saja perasaan ini terus berada di dalam hatiku. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke lebih jauh lagi, lebih banyak lagi. Aku tidak mau merusak hubungan kami.

Meskipun begitu, aku tetap mencintai Sasuke baik hari sesudah hari ini, hari setelah lusa, dan selamanya.

**The End**

sorry if it doesn't according with your expect ._.

arigachu for reading my fic~

demikooo :3


End file.
